Wicked  Chatroom Style!
by TimeLordAimi
Summary: Don't ask why. Just read.


**Welcome to The Wonderful World Of Oz – Open To All!**

_You have entered the chatroom._

Ozian9865: good news!

Ozian2356: she's dead!

Ozian6457: the witch of the west is dead!

Ozian5433: the wickedest witch there ever was

Ozian2356: the enemy of all of us here in oz

Ozian5433: is dead!

Ozian9865: good news!

Ozian6457: good news

_glinda_the_good has entered the chatroom._

Ozian5433: look! its glinda!

glinda_the_good: Fellow Ozians…

glinda_the_good: Let us be glad

glinda_the_good: Let us be grateful

glinda_the_good: Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue

glinda_the_good: The wicked workings of you-know-who

glinda_the_good: Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil?

glinda_the_good: The truth we'll all believe in by-and-by will outlive a lie

glinda_the_good: For you and-

Ozian2356: no1 mourns the wicked!

Ozian5433: no one cries "they wont return!"

Ozian9865: no-one lays a lily on their grave

Ozian6457: the good man scorns the wicked

Ozian9865: through their lives our children learn

Ozian5433: what we miss when we misbehave

glinda_the_good: And goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely

glinda_the_good: Goodness knows the wicked die alone

glinda_the_good: It just shows when you're wicked

glinda_the_good: You're left only on your own

Ozian9865: yes, goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely

Ozian6457: goodness knows the wicked die alone!

Ozian2356: it just shows when ur wicked, ur left only on ur own

Ozian5433: nothing grows for the wicked

Ozian5433: they reap only what they've sown

glinda_the_good: But are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to The Lollipop Guild – We Wish To Welcome You To Munchkinland!<strong>

governor_thropp: How I hate to go and leave you lonely.

mrs_frexspar: that's alrite its only just 1 nite

governor_thropp: But know that I'm here in your heart while I'm out of your sight!

_governor_thropp has left the chatroom_

_mrs_frexspar changed their name to xXxNaughtyGrlxXx_

_mysteryman has entered the chatroom_

mysteryman: **Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty**

mysteryman: **I've got one more night left here in town**

mysteryman: **So have another drink of green elixir**

mysteryman: **And we'll have ourselves a little mixer**

mysteryman: **Have another swallow, little lady**

mysteryman: **And follow me down…**

_mysteryman has left the chatroom_

_xXxNaughtyGrlxXx changed their name to mrs_frexspar_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to The Wonderful World Of Oz – Open To All!<strong>

glinda_the_good: And from the moment she was born, she was…well, different!

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to The Lollipop Guild – We Wish To Welcome You To Munchkinland!<strong>

midwifelife: it's coming!

governor_thropp: NOW?

midwifelife: the baby's coming!

governor_thropp: And how?

midwifelife: i see a nose

governor_thropp: I see a curl!

midwifelife: its a healthy perfect lovely little-

_A new member has joined your group._

midwifelife: AHHHH!

governor_thropp: Sweet Oz!

mrs_frexspar: what is it? whats wrong? D:

midwifelife: how can it be?

governor_thropp: What does this mean?

midwifelife: its atrocious!

governor_thropp: It's obscene!

midwifelife: like a froggy ferny cabbage

governor_thropp: The baby is unnaturally…

_YesImGreen has entered the chatroom._

governor_thropp: …GREEN!

governor_thropp: …take it away.

governor_thropp: TAKE IT AWAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to The Wonderful World Of Oz – Open To All!<strong>

glinda_the_good: So, you see, it couldn't have been easy!

Ozian9865: no one mourns the wicked!

Ozian5433: now at last she's dead and gone!

Ozian2356: now at last theres joy thru out the land!

Ozian6457: and goodness knows

Ozian5433: we know what goodness is

Ozian2356: goodness nos the wicked die alone

glinda_the_good: She died alone…

Ozian9865: woe to those

Ozian6457: woe to those who spurn what goodness is

Ozian5433: they are shown

Ozian2356: that no1 mourns the wicked!

glinda_the_good: Good news…

Ozian5433: no one mourns the wicked

glinda_the_good: Good news…

Ozian9865: no-one mourns the wicked!

Ozian5433: wicked!

Ozian6457: wicked…

_You have left the chatroom._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah. Don't ask. This is what happens when the internet is down. I come up with crap like this instead of working on the story I'm supposed to be working on! I AM working on it. Promise.  
><em>


End file.
